


December Day 11

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: December Days, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Reader-Insert, Weasley Family, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Fred Weasley/Reader





	December Day 11

Death Eaters had killed your parents eleven months ago. You had been rescued by the Order of the Phoenix almost ten months ago. At the moment you were still seeing a mind healer.

Dumbledore didn’t want you to stay at Hogwarts and be alone during Christmas. He sent you to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley family. 

You were in the same year as Fred and George, but your family had always been close to the Weasley’s so you knew them all really well.

Before all of this happened with your family you were pretty close to dating Fred. He has been the best since then though. He’s been there for you to either be a presence or to talk. He does silly stuff to make you laugh, but he doesn’t prank you. He doesn’t pressure you to be his girlfriend even though George says that’s what he wants. You feel lucky to have him. 

When the Death Eaters attacked your parents they burned your house down. You lost everything, but the most priceless thing to you was the Weasley sweaters you had accumulated over the years. Fred knew how much they meant to you. 

He had been disappearing every day for two hours and you were beginning to get suspicious. This morning when you came downstairs for breakfast you saw all of the Weasley’s, Harry, and Hermoine waiting for you and smiling. Fred was beaming so hard it was practically sunshine. 

There was a box sitting on the table with your name on it. “What’s this? Why are all of you gathered at the table this early?”

“Y/n, dear. We all feel so sorry about what has happened to you in the last year and we are all here for you. You have probably noticed Fred’s disappearing acts, yes?” You nod your head at Molly’s question.

“He knows how much the jumpers mean to you and he has been spending time learning how to make them so he can give them to you.” 

You look at Fred in awe while he turns red in embarrassment. “Is this true?”

Before Fred gets anything out George yells, “Yes, its true. He totally likes you, y/n! Open the box! He made you one exactly the same as the ones you have been given every year.”  
You open the box and pull them out. They look just like the ones Molly made for you. You hug them to you and start to cry a little. 

You walk over to Fred and pull him down for a kiss. When you pull away you say, “Fred Weasley, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever known. If you still want me, then will you be my boyfriend?”

He screams “Yes!” before going in for another kiss. 

Maybe this Christmas isn’t going to be as bad as you thought it would be.


End file.
